


Vertebra

by lukelemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/pseuds/lukelemon
Summary: I had a sketch for this for 2 months. It feels good to finally finish it!Merry Christmas, everybody!





	Vertebra




End file.
